How 19 years later came to be
by mr teddy lupin
Summary: how we got to 19 years later my verison with my own people
1. how it started

**How I9 years later came to be **

It was a beautiful day well mostly in Harry's opinion as Ginny was graduating Hogwarts and so was he but he had not gone back but took the listed notes at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione so here he was in Hogwarts Gryffindor Robes the day passed Quickly how he was in the burrows kitchen to ask Mr. and Mrs.Weasley something important he was going to ask if he could marry Ginny now he knew how Ron had felt when he needed to ask Mr. and Mrs. Granger for permission the asking went quickly as well but now as he finished and got it George and Katie came in he had not known until a couple of week's ago that they were together now they were married they looked as if they wanted to talk alone Harry left to go out side to everybody else fleur and bill were helping their newly born daughter Victoire crawl across the lawn Ron and Hermione were talking by themselves they were getting married in two weeks shockingly soon and teddy who was in his guardianship now since tonk's mother had died simply of shock as her loyal family members dieing basically in one year then Mr. and Mrs. weasley came out happily and told everyone a new family member was coming because Katie was pregnant with one child and had been for two months and they all had to decide what if it was a girl what there name would be and then Victoire crawled over to teddy and gave him a picture that she probably had made her self everyone smiled .

_**okay that's the first chapter review and all put on more I've got it planed all ready **_


	2. the choseing of the names

**One Month Later**

They were all sitting in the living room of George and Katie's house the Fredrick named after Fred. It was a mansion, well it was only George and Katie's house for one week Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed in the Burrow. Shell Cottage became the summerhouse and was made bigger, and now Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Percy, Penelope, Fred's photo really big magical he could talk and flit in-between this one and the one in Hogwarts, George, Katie, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna and though they didn't know it many other kids would grow up there and the last person to say who lives there is teddy who has in his room a talking photo of Tonks and Lupin always smiling though they never talked, and the mansion was really nice with 200 rooms that they all needed every day.

It was built by elves that Kreacher managed to collect, and they paid 500 gallons divided in-between all their masters and materials needed.

Back to them in the living room they put an Magical black board there that wrote all there idea's down even though they weren't writing them down.

They were all sitting in chairs comfy chairs none with magic tricks with them George and Katie on a couch really busy in thought then it clicked to all of them, and now though none of them had said a word but it appeared Kathryn Bell Weasley JR. But now still they to think of another name as Penelope, was pregnant too it came in seconds Emma Kennedy Weasley flashed across the board staying there.


	3. the many person birth

**6 months later **

On March 12,2000 the weasley planed to have a Family dinner at the Fredrick when asking what they would have for dinner Katie and Penelope started to get there contractions Katie fell into George's lap and Penelope into Percy's they moved them to beds and got the person who had delivered Victoire she went to Katie first after about two hours George came out caring a little baby girl everyone gathered around Katie JR saying she was beautiful and a lot of stuff and George made his guess about what she would be "her name is Kathryn Bell Weasley Jr but we will call her Katie Weasley Jr and she'll be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and not be taken off" Harry's mind how went to what Percy's children would be he remembered how four months ago Percy told everyone that they were having twins fraternal though but good though cause they the Weasley family sort of thought identical twins chose father had two Identical brothers one died in battle would not be lucky so they were all lucky when they heard the words fraternal they waited an hour in which George went out and came back in finding Katie asleep put Katie Jr with her and left and came back in and then Percy came in with two kids a boy with blond hair and a girl with red and said "may I present Emma Kennedy Weasley and Patrick Fredrick Weasley the will be Prefects of Gryffindor" and Mr. Weasley said "finally a boy not that that I don't love the girls" he said looking at Victoire " bet you a sickle the next is a girl" everyone stared as the two shook hands


	4. the second choseing of the names

One Year later 

Now again they were sitting deciding what the next children would be called boy names only to make Victoire the leader, and this time Ginny was one of the pregnant woman her and Katie and George said he would try to control it and Katie agreed. Now Harry and the others were thinking about what he and Ginny's child would if boy would be named and then it came to all of them at once the same old enchanted board flashed James Sirius Andrew Potter II and then as soon as they started thinking about George and Katie's with out thinking George Fabian Weasley JR. They all stared at the names the new portrait of Sirius Said "thanks I'll tell James" as they also had James and Lily in and Sirius stood up and ran to it and Neville stood up and said " sorry I've got to go interview for seeing if I'll become the Herbology teacher" they all wished him good luck then Luna said that she also needed to leave to make sure that Rolf Scamander was packing up his stuff as he was her husband and he needed to move here as Luna refused point blank to move to his house they all said if he doesn't your not the person for him Luna smiled at them and with a crack disappeared they never knew that it was the second that Aberforth Dumbledore died and that in a months time two new family members would be born


End file.
